Trust Issues?
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: What happens when Hale's cousin has trust issues? Now being a thief it's expected, but when you're working in a group you gotta trust someone. So not being able to trust anyone, then having to trust a whole group of people isn't always easy. Especially when you end up falling in love with one of them.


Heist Society Fanfiction

Katrina was a very adaptable girl, she had to be. She was a thief after all. So when she and Hale started dating, she had to adapt. When she had to bring at least her fuller, taller, prettier cousin and boyfriend to every mission, (If not the whole team) she had to adapt. Having Nick on the team sometimes, she had to adapt. But Katrina knew that she should never adapt if she didn't have to. That's why she and Hale were fighting this very instant.

"No." She said as she walked down the stairs with her arms crossed and a pleading Hale right on her heels.

"Come on Kat! It's just for a while." He said trying to give her some space.

"No, why would I have some person I don't even know, or trust, work with my group?" Kat said turning around and looking Hale in the eyes.

"But she's my cousin. And she's an amazing thief." Hale said as they walked into living room of the one place Hale truly called home.

"Why is your cousin a thief anyway?" Gabrielle asked as she laid on the couch filing her nails, not even glancing at the arguing couple that walked through the doorway.

"She's been one way longer than I have. She was sort of removed from the family when she stole from my Uncle." Simon finally noticed that there were other things in life aside from his computer.

"Still, why did she become a thief? Aren't you like the 6th richest family in the world?" Simon asked glancing up from his several electronic devices.

"5th." Kat, Hale, and Gabrielle said in sync. Hale then quickly turned back to Kat.

"So please she's an amazing thief and a really cool person I promise." He said looking Kat right in the eye. An action that makes Kat's knees buckle every time, but she stood her ground and opened her to reply, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Everyone looked toward the doorway of the room they all sat in, to see a girl their age walk through it.

She didn't have anything, except the clothes on her back. She was only slightly taller than Kat but shorter than Gabby, and her skin was a light caramel color. Her hair was a Midnight Black and went to her shoulder blades and was currently in ponytail, her figure was pure hourglass, and her legs were nice and long, the way any guy would like. She wasn't one for girly things you could tell but it was kind of hot, so she wore jean shorts that only went to her mid-thigh, a green shirt with no sleeves that almost covered her shorts entirely, and green and black converse. A simple that could have been thrown together by any girl, but it looked so much better on her than it did on any other girl. For the first time in her life, Kat thought there was somebody who could actually compete with her cousin.

"Hale!" The girl shouted as she walked over to her cousin with her arms wide. They connected and hugged. After they hugged they turned around to face everyone.

"Everyone this is my cousin, Necole." Hale said gesturing to the girl.

"Please just call me Necoe, I hate Necole." She said balling her fists, but soon unbaled them and laid them lazily at her sides

"This is Simon, Gabrielle, and Kat." Hale said pointing as he said their names.

"Hiya! I'm so glad to finally meet you guys." She outstretched her hand for them to shake but Kat and Gab just looked at it. Simon shook her hand very slowly, as if he wasn't sure.

"So Simon do you often shake hands with people you don't know?" Necoe asked looking at him with a smile. Simon looked at the girl with a curious look on his face.

"Well if it's the proper thing to do then I suppose." Simon said barely able to get the sentence out. Necoe just smiled wider.

"That's probably a trait you should get rid of cause," she pulled out a silver wallet," you never know what might happen." Everyone looked utterly amazed. She was nowhere near his pockets but she was able to receive his wallet. This girl is good.

Hale just leaned against the doorway, as always, with a 'I told you' smirk.

"So what's up little cuz?" Necoe said as she fell backwards into a chair putting her long legs on the arm.

"Little?" Hale asked. "Last time I checked I was the tall one." The girl relaxing in the chair rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but I'm older." She said shoving her thumb toward herself.

"Only by like 3 months." Hale said getting off the wall and getting closer to his cousin.

"So Kat you're my cousin's girlfriend?" Kat looked at the girl cautiously before answering.

"Yes." Hale smirked liked always while his looked her up and down.

"Honestly? You could have done better Kat." Necoe said surprising Kat. How in any way could Kat could have done better it took 2 years to get the 5th richest boy in the world.

"Does he still wear those stupid Superman Pjs? I swear…" She said trailing off not finishing her sentence.

"So Necoe Superboy here, says you're a great thief." Gab says looking toward the new girl.

"Well I'm as good as any single-handed thief can be. I don't have many skills." Necoe said playing with a switchblade.

"Is self-defense one of them?" Kat asked sitting with her cousin.

"Of course, so is flexibility, in mind and body, I'm quick, I'm smart, and I can speak 23 different languages 15 of them with a perfect accent."

She was most defiantly qualified but there was way more to the job than how you preform when you work with a team.

"Hale wants you to work with on a few jobs, but I don't –." Kat was cut off by Necoe.

"Trust me? I know if it's anything to you, I don't trust you either, any of you. Not even Hale." Everyone gasped. If there was one thing every thief knew was that family is always you're best asset, so to not trust someone you share blood with is kind of bad.

"Why don't you trust Hale and why is he okay with it?" Kat asked looking between the two of them.

"I have trust issues. I've had them since the day I was born that's why I never worked with a team before. I find it really hard to trust people and they always repay the favor." Necoe said getting up and walking toward the steps.

"Hey Haley! I'll be in your room. Is my stuff still there?" she asked inching up the stairs.

"Yep! Make yourself right at home!" Hale shouted.

"Like always." Necoe whispered. But no one heard her as she walked up the stairs leaving everyone starstruck.


End file.
